Jefferson L. Bryce
Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Devil Fruit The Devil Fruit known as the '''Bisu Bisu no Mi''' is a deceptively powerful Paramecia type Devil Fruit, that allows the user to generate a nigh-unlimited amount of and freely manipulate the substance of biscuits at will. in these regards, the power greanted by this Devil Fruit is even said to be considered to be similar to a Logia due to the seemingly unlimited command over the element provided to the user by this Devil Fruit, granting them the ability to manipulate their generate substance in a variety of ways. As a former shipwright, Jefferson exhibits a tremendous degree of mastery over his Devil Fruit said to rival, if not surpass the previous user of this Devil Fruit, an individual particularly skilled in his own right, befitting his position as a Vice Admiral in the Marines under the World Government. Considered to have mastered his Devil Fruit to extreme heights, Jefferson's mastery over a substance that would often be as overlooked as biscuits has been described as a power beyond that which could be wielded by a mere Paramecia. The biscuits generated by the power of this Devil Fruit are known to be immensely durable, as in the past, it required a tremendous level of force to break even a single one of the former user's incredibly tough biscuits. In the hands of an individual who is perhaps even a more focused user of the Devil Fruit's power, Jefferson's biscuits have often been compared to that of an impenetrable defense much akin to the boasted invulnerability of the barriers produced by the Bari Bari no Mi, seemingly resisting the mightiest of attacks. Due to the immense defensive capabilities of this Devil Fruit even without the use of the power of Armament Haki to supplement the power of the Devil Fruit, Jefferson is considered to have exceptionally powerful defensive capabilities, especially when considering his ability to seemingly animate vast swathes of biscuit extremely quickly, mobilizing his forces often times faster than an opponent can think about attacking him and manipulating them with similar speed. Jefferson's skill with his Devil Fruit has enabled to invent a variety of creative ways to harness his Devil Fruit's power, such as creating miniature dust storms out of the dust created by biscuits to force opponents to asphyxiate while retaining the ability to create new creations from the biscuit onslaught at any point in time, or seemingly replicate the power of flight due to his virtually unlimited, apparently telekinetic manipulation of the element of biscuit. In addition, these powers, along with Jefferson's own ingenuity allow for the imitation of the appearances of himself and others, allowing him to seemingly sneak behind enemy lines or even simply create clones for a vast variety of purposes, at times even hiding within another body in order to fool some. These figures can vary in shape and size, allowing him to create humanoid figures that look and move extremely lifelike, capable of fooling even the most astute of eyes, and in the past, the entirety of the World Government, as well as complimentary weapons, condensing them into what he desires. These figures can be supplemented if he so desires by adding what Jefferson refers to as "embelishments" Unlike the thematic nature of the Devil Fruit's former user, Jefferson appears to be able to generate and manipulate biscuits freely, without any need for somatic cues. As a result, Jefferson can seemingly create incredibly complex and unique creations with nothing but a mere thought, often times going so far as to add techniques picked up on by reading through history or from previous fights and integrating their creations into his repertoire. As a result, Jefferson has an extremely large arsenal consisting of various configurations for the biscuits generated by his Devil Fruit that can simply be constructed seemingly in an instant and even warped according to his needs in order to go so far as to avoid an attack from an opponent. As a result, Jefferson is capable of creating structures that are not only extremely resillient but can also avoid extremely powerful attacks if necessary, protecting individuals and even going so far as to move them out of harm's way simultaneously if he so desires. Jefferson can even extend a cloud of biscuit dust outwards for miles on end, allowing him to seemingly create a vast sphere of influence around him to seemingly create anything he desires night instantly, allowing him to achieve seemingly ridiculous feat such as mimicking the Birdcage technique of the Shichibukai, Joker. In addition, due to the unique properties of his biscuits, and his ability to freely manipulate them, Jefferson has demonstrated the ability to create extremely powerful weapons, even replicating some of the most well known weapons in the world with what would appear to seemingly be effectively no limit. Techniques Offensive Techniques *'''Biscuit Golem:''' **'''Chakravartin:''' *'''Biscuit Legion:''' **'''Biscuit Knights:''' **'''Biscuit Guardians:''' **'''Biscuit Musketeers:''' *'''Biscuit Dust:''' Defensive Techniques *'''Biscuit Scales:''' *'''Biscuit Shell:''' *'''Biscuit Barrier:''' *'''Mecha-Biscuit:''' Supplementary Techniques *'''Biscuit Appendages:''' **'''Biscuit Limbs:''' ***'''Biscuit Arms:''' As stated earlier, Jefferson is capable of creating a variety of configurations out of biscuit to supplement his already exceptional physical and general combative prowess. Perhaps the most simple of these configurations, is that of an extra limb, more particularly, an arm, the most mundane of the possibilities of appendage generation. In fact, it is this particular ability that gave the previous user of this Devil Fruit the epithet of '''"Thousand Arms"''', albeit the previous usage of this particular aspect of creation was to some extent underutilized and not as refined as in Jefferson's hands. Demonstrating the ability to create arms out of biscuit that exhibit the same incredible hardness found in ordinary biscuits, Jefferson is capable of freely varying the size of his limb constructs, even manipulating them in what would appear to be a telekinetic fashion, or mutltiplying them immensely to surround an opponent to release an extremely powerful onslaught of devastating blows said to easily be capable of forcing even the most powerful of defenses. In addition, individual arms are known to demonstrate tremendous physical might capable of clashing against pirates acclimated to the terrors of the New World, capable of completely overwhelming the defenses of many and obliterating his opponent's resistances. Due to his skill with this particular embellishment, Jefferson has demonstrated the ability to synthesize this construct almost instantly, seemingly grafting these arms onto his own body to vastly increase his fighting capabilities with the overwhelming durability and strength of these arms, even serving to dramatically increase his physical potency to absurd levels, or cover his own arms in these constructs, elevating his already remarkable physical prowess to new heights and allowing him to easily toe to toe with perhaps some of the most powerful physical combatants in the entirety of the New World singlehandedly in hand to hand combat, even wearing down their bones mid-fight due to the sheer hardness of his biscuits. Jefferson's skill with his biscuit arms is such that it has been compared to the usage of the Hana Hana no Mi, formerly wielded by a member of the Pirate King's crew, seemingly creating arms near his opponents to suddenly assault them or simply choke them, or around his allies to protect them from an attack predicted by his Observation Haki. Jefferson has demonstrated the ability to manipulate the size of these biscuits at will almost subconsciously, capable of taking them from average sized limbs to limbs the size of the mightiest of giants, with a dramatic boost in strength and durability to accomodate for such a creation, remarkable when considering the immense strength of an ordinary arm. Through his Awakening, Jefferson can appear to seemingly create biscuits out of the earth itself or surrounding inorganic matter if he so desires. ***'''Biscuit Legs:''' **'''Biscuit Wings:''' **'''Biscuit Tails:''' **'''Sandwich:''' ***'''Black Sandwich:''' **'''Hoverboard:''' **'''Biscuit Clones:''' **'''Hard Baking:''' Awakened Techniques Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Rokushiki Voice of All Things=